


Pine

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Car Sex, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Niall is a rando, Outdoor Sex, Park Ranger Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Roleplay, Spit As Lube, There's a tree involved, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: Narry PWP with a tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As I am the first poster in the 'A Very Narry Christmas' challenge between myself and Kayla, I decided to start things off with a bang. Enjoy.

“What do you think you’re doing?” comes a rough voice, nearly making Niall jump out of his skin and take his own leg off with the axe he was about to swing.

“Jaysus fucking Christ-” Niall breathes out, leaning against the handle for support in an attempt to get his heart to stop beating out of his chest. “You can’t just fucking sneak up on someone when they’re wielding an axe, mate. Coulda lopped your head off or summat.”

“Trespassing, vandalism, and now threats of harm with a deadly weapon against an officer of the law. Please, give me more reasons to cuff you.” the bloke, if he’s even old enough to be called that, rather than ‘lad’, hums. He’s got dark glasses on, even though it’s the middle of the bloody night, and a tight park ranger uniform hugs every curve of his lithe body so dangerously that it makes Niall gulp. 

Christ, that shouldn’t be so bloody hot.

But Niall’s got a thing for uniforms. He blames his boyfriend. He loves them, the kinky fuck.

“I asked you a question.” the ranger says, stepping forward. He’s only lit up by the moonlight, but it spills across him in a way that has Niall’s knees going weak and his mouth flooding a bit with moisture that makes him wet his lips before he can help himself. “What are you doing to that tree?”

“Um- I was cutting it down to take back home for a Christmas tree.” Niall admits, the words spilling out from his mouth before he can think of some excuse that won’t land him in jail. He’s a fucking sucker for authority, though, and it’s practically radiating off of the ranger. “My boyfriend prefers real trees to plastic ones.”

“So, instead of driving a few miles down the road to a tree lot, you decided to trespass on protected government property and cut down a tree from a national park?” the ranger asks, pulling his sunglasses off and tucking them into the collar of his shirt, next to his tie. “Which is allowed, if you have a permit, but I’m going to guess that you don’t. You seem like the type who gets off on breaking the rules.”

Christ, Niall is going to explode.

“This seemed more romantic?” Niall tries.

“Well, this romantic gesture is going to cost you a few hundred dollars in fines, and possibly some jail time.” the ranger smirks. “Drop the axe, walk over to my car, and put your hands on the hood.”

“Listen, mate- Ranger- I didn’t actually cut the tree down, yeah?” Niall says quickly, letting the handle to his axe fall out of his hands and onto the ground so that he can hold them both up in the air as he walks to the car. “Can’t you just give me a ticket for trespassing and be done with it?”

“No.” the ranger says firmly, stepping up behind Niall, a bit too close for it to be completely professional. “You broke the law, and now you’re going to have to accept the consequences for it.”

“Listen- Do you really have to- Ung-” he grunts out as he hits the hood of the car because the ranger grabs him by the wrist and pulls it behind his back to slap a cuff on it. The other wrist is pulled back to meet it, and Niall begs, “Do you really have to ruin my life over one mistake?”

“Calling it a mistake implies that you didn’t do it intentionally.” the ranger says snidely. “Now hold still. I need to check you for any more weapons you might be carrying.”

“I don’t have any fucking weapons. Even the axe is basically blunt.” Niall huffs as the ranger begins patting around his ankles. 

It doesn’t seem to deter the ranger though, because his hands slide up Niall’s legs without any hint of hesitation. His fingers are long and strong, leaving no inch of Niall’s legs unfelt, or unaffected, as they pass over him. Even through his jeans, everything about the experience is making Niall’s hair stand on end and his skin tingle. He’s hard in his jeans, pressed against the hood of the car with his arms cuffed behind his back, and it occurs to him to wonder when he has more time what went wrong in his life to get him to the point where getting groped by a park ranger in the middle of the night when he was just trying to do something nice for his boyfriend gets him off.

Then the ranger’s hands palm over his ass, and Niall is too busy trying to muffle his whimper against the hood of the car to think about how fucked up he is in the head.

“Well, it would appear you weren’t lying when you said- Oh!” the ranger hums in surprise as his hands slip around Niall’s hips and one circles around his dick, which gives a throb at the contact. “Now that feels like a weapon to me. I’d better check that out.”

“Fuck!” Niall whines, bucking his hips into the hand the ranger has pressed against him. “Wait- I have a boyfriend!”

“How about this then, pretty boy-” the ranger purrs in Niall’s ear, pressing his torso along the length of Niall’s back. “I fuck you, and you go free, and your boyfriend never has to know you were arrested.”

Niall’s cock gives another throb in the ranger’s hand, the fucking traitor. Infidelity is something Niall has never wanted or even really thought about. He has a lovely boyfriend, and they have great sex, but this fucking ranger is so fucking hot, and Niall’s not exactly in his right mind at the moment, so it barely surprises him when he nods.

“Yeah, okay.” Niall breathes out. “You fuck me, and I go free. But I get to take the tree with me.”

“We’ll work that out later.” the ranger chuckles. “If you’re good enough, I might even help you cut it down. Get on your knees, pretty boy.”

Niall wastes no time, letting the ranger turn him roughly and catching a brief glimpse of a name badge that says ‘Officer Harry’ before he’s shoved down to his knees with his face mashed right up against the ranger’s crotch through his brown slacks. Niall takes a deep breath, and, god- The guy fucking smells like the woods and sweat and dirt, and that shouldn’t have Niall’s mouth watering like this, but it does.

He’s still got his hands cuffed behind his back, so it’s the officer’s hands that push down his own zipper and pull his cock out through the front of them. He wraps one firmly around the base, and grips the other into Niall’s hair to keep him steady. Niall doesn’t even have to be told to open his mouth. His bottom jaw drops down without a single bit of hesitation.

“Fucking eager. I think you want this more than I do.” Ranger Harry hums, teasing Niall by running the head of his cock in circles around Niall’s lips without letting him move to take it in. “That’s good. I like eager, pretty boys.”

Niall whines and flicks his tongue out, lapping over the head of Harry’s dick, and that’s all it takes for Harry to thrust into his mouth. Finally.

Ranger Harry is not a gentle man, but Niall didn’t figure he would be, and he doesn’t really like gentle. He likes that the ground is hard beneath his shins and a rock is digging into his arse and that he can barely breathe with the way Harry starts thrusting. He likes that he knows his throat is going to be raw, and that he’s going to have to explain that away somehow come tomorrow. He likes the dirty feeling that this encounter is going to leave him with, both physically and mentally.

He fucking loves it, actually.

“Fuck- You just fucking take it, don’t you?” Harry asks, pulling Niall down on his dick until the ranger’s pubes are tickling Niall’s nose and spit is leaking out of his mouth. He holds Niall there for a few seconds, but pulls off right before Niall’s throat threatens to make it unpleasant for both of them by choking on Ranger Harry’s thick cock. “I could cum from just your mouth, but if I’m going to let you break the law, I want to fuck that nice little ass of yours. Only seems fair.”

Niall almost points out that he’s pretty sure this is an abuse of power, and breaking quite a few laws as well, but he’s too focused on the very appealing idea of Harry fucking him to get the words out. Besides, he barely has any time before Harry is hauling him to his feet with a hand under each arm, and then Harry’s fingers are pulling the hem of Niall’s shirt up until it’s over his head and caught on his shoulders, leaving his torso exposed.

“These look fresh.” Harry hums, pressing a finger against one of the lovebites scattered on Niall’s chest by his boyfriend earlier tonight.

“I have a feeling that doesn’t bother you.” Niall scoffs.

“Not in the slightest.” Harry smirks, gripping the button on Niall’s jeans and undoing it before pushing them down his thighs, followed by his pants so that Niall is completely ready for his use. “I’m a biter myself. I hope, for your sake, he doesn’t pay too much attention to how many there are at any given time. Brace yourself. It’s going to be a bit warm on the hood.”

Despite the warning, Harry only gives Niall a second to prepare for that heat before his bare arse is on top of the hood. And then his back is slamming down against it so that Harry can pull his jeans and briefs down to his ankles and get between Niall’s legs. He doesn’t mention anything about how Niall’s legs wrap around him easily, wantonly, but his cocky smirk tells Niall that it didn’t go unnoticed.

He presses the tip of his finger against Niall’s hole, and Niall nearly puts his head through the hood at the sensation that shoots up his spine.

“Already wet. Already open.” Harry chuckles. “You’re just a little slut, aren’t you? Fucking hungry for it. Well, I don’t mind giving you exactly what you want.”

“Good. Then fucking stick your prick in me already.” Niall grunts out, shifting his hands so that the metal of the cuffs isn’t biting into his back quite so harshly. They make the whole thing so fucking hot, but they’re also a bit uncomfortable, and Niall would really like to focus on getting fucked rather than the way his back is going to be sore tomorrow.

Harry snorts out a laugh, but quickly regains his authoritarian composure. He spits into his left hand, right on his fingers. And Niall should be grossed out, would be grossed out in any other situation. But, this is a situation he never thought he’d be in. Fucking some stranger like this- Cheating- Liking it this much- It’s not at all who Niall is, but this is the hardest his heart has beat in ages, and he can’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else or doing anything different right now. Spit and all.

And he doesn’t really know what that says about him- That he’s on the hood of a stranger’s car in early December, bound at the wrists and ankles by handcuffs and his pants, respectively, cheating on his boyfriend, and it’s the fucking time of his life. And he lives a pretty fucking good life.

Harry prods at him for a moment, but only a moment, and then he’s pushing in, and Niall swears he can see stars. Not the ones up in the clear sky over his head, but behind his eyelids, because they’re bursting in a thousand supernovas under his skin. Harry bottoms out, not bothering to take things slow, and Niall nearly sobs when he feels the ranger’s teeth biting into the skin of his chest, because it feels so fucking good.

He feels like he’s being split open as Harry fucks into him, but the screams he’s letting out aren’t pained. He loves every second of it, the dangerous thrill of this whole thing running through his veins like lightning. There’s a cabin not a hundred feet away, past the trees that Niall was examining for taking, and they could definitely be caught with all the noises Niall is making, but he doesn’t muffle them. He could be found out because of the marks Harry is scattering across his chest, but he doesn’t tell the ranger to stop. He could end up in hell for this, but he doesn’t think he’d mind if the burn is half as good as it is in his arse where Harry is bruising him with a blistering pace.

The cuffs are digging into his skin, and his lower back is sweating heavily with the heat from the engine, and, in the corner of his eye, he can see the green light of a dashboard camera recording the entire thing, and all of that, combined with Harry’s mind-blowing cock inside of him has him threatening to erupt without even being touched. 

And, as if he can read Niall’s mind, he grunts out, “You gonna cum, pretty boy? Cum from just me fucking you in your tight little ass?”

Niall tries to respond, but he can’t spit the words out past the moans that keep spilling from his throat. They take precedence over everything, like the pleasure he’s feeling does over his rational thoughts. So he just nods in response, because that’s all he can manage to do. He nods because, in this moment, all that matters to him is that he’s about to explode, because this is the best he thinks he’s ever felt.

He cums with a loud groan, spilling between them without shame as his whole body tightens and flexes, and then Harry’s lips are on his as he buries himself inside Niall and moans out, “God, I fucking love you, Niall.”

They collapse on the hood of the car, breathing heavily, in sync, and Niall snorts out a laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” Harry whines, tucking his chin into Niall’s neck and rubbing his pout against the skin because he knows it makes Niall squirm.

“You ruined it.” Niall giggles. “You said my name. Again. You always ruin it, even though these roleplays are your thing. You can never help yourself.”

“Shut up.” Harry huffs. “I’d be saying it every second if I could. But then my career wouldn’t go anywhere and I’d resent you for it, because my album ‘I love Niall Horan’ would be a huge flop.”

“Can we have this conversation after you’ve un-cuffed me?” Niall snorts. “It’s not hot anymore.”

“I should leave you like this.” Harry pouts. He pulls out, then ducks under Niall’s legs, ignoring the hisses Niall makes at the discomfort. “I can’t believe you’d cheat on me with some random park ranger.”

“It was your bloody idea!” Niall laughs. “And you were the ranger!”

“You just went right along with it.” Harry grumbles, pulling Niall forward by the shoulders and reaching around after he produces a key from his pocket. “You didn’t even put up a fight for the boyfriend back home who loves you.”

“Harry-” Niall sighs, flexing his arms to get the blood flowing back to his hands. “You know it wouldn’t go this way if it weren’t a roleplay. Hell, you wouldn’t catch me dead out in the woods with an axe to cut down a tree, let alone cheating on you.”

“Just makes me nervous that you gave into it so easily, considering how much time we spend apart.” Harry mumbles, shrugging as he tucks his dick back into the costume.

“I haven’t ever cheated on you, Harry.” Niall says stiffly, pulling his own trousers back up. “Ever. I do these thing because they’re your fantasies, but that doesn’t mean that I’d ever do anything like this if it were real. It’s fun, and I enjoy it, but not enough to actually fucking cheat.”

“I know.” Harry says softly, tilting Niall’s chin up and pressing a kiss between his brows before he takes a seat next to Niall on the hood of the car. “I’m sorry. I just- I hate all this time we spend apart. I hate knowing that, after tonight, it’s going to be weeks before we can see each other again. I wish it wasn’t this way, even though it has to be, right now.”

“I do too.” Niall murmurs, bumping his shoulder against Harry’s and slipping his fingers through his boyfriend’s. “And, one day, it won’t have to be. We’ll be able to settle for a second and do this properly. But I’m okay with waiting for that to come, even when we only get these stolen little moments like this. I’m not going to ruin that ‘one day’ for a quick shag, no matter how fit the park ranger is.”

“Did I at least do okay before I ruined it?” Harry asks.

“Definitely.” Niall hums. “It was hot as fuck. I can’t believe you’d drop the money to rent a fake cop car just for a roleplay, but it definitely made things better. And I can’t believe I’m saying this, because I miss it like crazy, but your long hair would not have fit with this one. You really looked the part.”

“Thanks.” Harry giggles, blushing brightly.

“And your American accent has gotten a lot better.” Niall adds.

“I spent like- An hour getting into character.” Harry chuckles.

“I know.” Niall says with a roll of his eyes. “Left me standing out here in the cold with that axe for so long I almost decided to actually try and cut the tree down just to entertain myself.”

“Realism makes it more exciting, Niall.” Harry grins. “That takes time to perfect.”

“Whatever, you knob.” Niall says with a fond sigh. “Can we go back inside the cabin, now? I’d really like to lay down. My arse is sore.”

“I’ll kiss it better.” Harry smirks.

And, well, Niall doesn’t hate the idea. So he takes one last look at the tree and then jumps off the hood of the car, not even bothering to look back because he can hear Harry running behind him.


End file.
